Rain
by SacredOrder
Summary: Rain repesents change. What happens when it rains for those who have suppressed feelings for each other. MitsuomiMaya My first Songfic. R&R All errors fixed!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of its characters, or the song Never Had A Dream Come True. All I own is the story.

_A/N: I realized how many mistakes I made and have fixed all the problems. Sorry. _

"Anxiety and relief. Cruelty and kindness. A never ending tide of conflicting emotions. Their contradictions combine to mean only one thing. Passion buried for many years is uncovered by the falling rain. The greatest wave begins as the smallest teardrop."

_**Rain**_

It had all started 2 months ago when a vision of his former best friend Shin Natsume had appeared to him. Shin had told him that it was time to forget the past and move on to the future. After that his condition had gradually gotten better until his attacks had stopped all together.

That was two months ago. Now Mitsuomi Takayanagi, head of the Takayanagi family, sat in living room of his estate staring out the window at the endless downpour of rain. The storm had lasted for days and he hated it. It was if the rain represented the tears of regret that even now he would not let fall. Forgetting the past would have been easy, but there was a part of his past that he couldn't let go. _Maya._

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind**

**One regret**** from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

"Yo Mitsuomi," called Bunshichi, one of Mitsuomi's few friends. "Stop staring at the rain and come watch some TV with me."

"I'll pass."

Bunshichi sighed before speaking again. "You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

"…"

"Why don't you go tell her how you feel?"

"It would be pointless. After everything that's happened in the past, she probably hates me." Mitsuomi replied in a pained toned.

"What are you talking about?! Listen, I know both you and Maya better than anybody. She still cares about you idiot. You just need to tell her how you feel."

"Maybe…"

"There is no maybe! Now go before that depressing mood of yours begins to pull me down." Bunshichi said practically shoving Mitsuomi out the door.

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How it could have been or might have been**

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.**

Mitsuomi stopped as he was about to take his car to go to the Natsume's home. _No, my bike would be faster. I may get soaked in the rain but I have to do this as soon as possible._ Seconds later his bike roared to life as the student council president went racing to the only woman he had ever loved.

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be**** my**** baby**

Racing through the streets as never before, Mitsuomi's mind was racing as to what he would say once he got there. _I'll just tell her I love her, and I would do anything to take back everything that has happened in the past. But what __if __she doesn't feel the same way? It may have been better if my heart had not healed._

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be with you**

Focusing back on the road, Mitsuomi realized that he was fast approaching a pair of slow moving cars that had both lanes blocked.

"I don't have time for this." Mitsuomi said aloud. Mitsuomi revved his bike as he crossed into the lanes of oncoming traffic barely missing someone riding a motorcycle going in the opposite direction. _That was close. I must be crazy! No time to think about that now, _Mitsuomi thought as he crossed back onto the right side of the road to finish his journey.

Moments later Mitsuomi pulled up in front of the Natsume's residence. Swallowing hard, with the rain pounding just as hard as his heart in his chest, he slowly approached the door and knocked.

_****__**Earlier**_

Maya Natsume, head of the Juuken Club and one of the strongest people at Todou Academy. She had been in countless fights and had always won, but there was one battle she couldn't win. That was the one going on inside her heart. Alone in her room, she sat staring at the picture of her, Shin, Bunshichi, and ….Mitsuomi. No matter how hard she tried, she had never been able to get over Mitsuomi. The stream of rain cascading down made her eyes want to release the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

**Somewhere in my memory**

**I've lost all sense of time**

**And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fill my mind**

A soft knock at her door shook her from her thoughts. Hiding the picture under her pillow she straightened up before responding. "Come in."

The door slid open as Aya Natsume entered the room.

"What is it Aya?" she inquired.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing Sis."

"I was thinking about a new training schedule for you in the morning." Maya lied as her eyes glanced away from her sister who had sat down across from her.

"Why did you just do that?"

"What?"

"You cut your eyes away just now when you answered. You only do that when you're lying." Being Maya's sister, Aya had picked up on little things Maya had a tendency to do.

"It was nothing." Maya said turning her face away as the tears threatened to return to her blue eyes.

"Sis," Aya started "If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it."

Maya still refused to look at her sister who now had a worried look on her face. "Does this have something to do with Mitsuomi?" Aya asked as she took hold of her sister's hand.

"…"

Maya didn't have to answer as it was written on her face. "Sis, it time for you to stop this whole pining thing, and put your cards out on the table." Maya was shocked by her sister's sudden boldness. "If you love him Maya then why are you sitting her being sad instead of expressing your feelings to him."

"It's not that easy. With everything that has happened, I don't know if he still evens cares or why I've held onto these feelings all this time for that matter."

"What does it matter if he cares or not!" Aya said as her eyes began to water. "Do you think it was easy for me at first with Souichiro-sama? I knew he was not in love with me but that didn't stop me. I knew in my heart I would never be happy if I wasn't with him. Just because you are unsure of how he feels you don't do anything to try and change the situation? You have to fight for the one you love!" As if fueled by her emotions, the rain had increased in intensity as it tried to drown out all sound.

Maya sat in silence a few moments before speaking. "Aya, I…"

She stopped as Aya raised her hand to silence her. "No more words Sis. You need to go to him. Take brother's bike and go. If you don't you'll never be able to move on."

Maya had lost this one. Besides, Aya was right. She had to tell him. Maybe, just maybe…

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**How it should be now or might have been**

**Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

The bike of Shin Natsume roared as his younger sister sped through the lights of downtown. She felt the rain as it pound down on her and the speeding bike. She saw the signs as she passed them along the road, but she also kept seeing the face of her love in her mind.

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day that I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

What would she say when she got there raced through her head faster than the motorcycle she rode. _Do I just blurt out I love you when I see him? Or would it be better if I tell I've moved on from t__he past, but I never let him go?_

**I never found the words to say**

**You're the one I think about each day**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be**

Maya thoughts were interrupted as another motorcycle rider crossed over into the same lane as her going the wrong way. She barely had time to swerve as their bikes passed by each other.

_Who was tha__t idiot! We could have both been killed!_ Just forget about him Maya told herself as she continued on her way. After passing through the gates of the Takayanagi estate, she pulled up in front of the door before jumping from the bike and going to the door. She only hesitated a second before knocking.

A male servant promptly opened the door and looked at the girl soaked by the rain curiously. "May I help you young lady"

"I need to speak to Mitsuomi." She said quickly as her heart pounded fiercely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the master has stepped out just recently. He did not say where he was going so I can not say when he will be back."

"Oh." Was all Maya managed as her heart dropped. She had finally built up the courage to say what she couldn't say two years ago and yet he was gone.

"Would you like to come inside and dry off young lady?"

Maya didn't respond as she turned and left.

Maya didn't feel like returning home at the time so she wandered until she found herself at the school campus. Wandering aimlessly with thoughts of him still on her mind, she finally gave in to the tears that that had been waiting to fall since she left the Takayanagi house. Tears ran freely down her face masked by the pouring rain that would not cease. That was until she seen someone sitting by the tree she used to always fall asleep under when she was younger. They had their head hung down so she couldn't see their face, but she did recognize the green hair and long green bangs matted to his head by the rain.

"Mitsuomi…"

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head**

**Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**

**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**

Hearing his name, Mitsuomi looked up into the beautiful face of the woman he had been thinking about. "Maya…" Was all he managed as he stood up.

For a few moments they stood in silence. The beating rain was the only sound as the stood staring into each others eyes searching for words to say. Mitsuomi broke their silence as he uncharacteristically hesitated before he spoke. "I went to your house to talk to you but you where not there." The little voice in his head shouted as he finished. _That's not what you wanted to say! Tell her!_

"I went by your house also, but you were not there. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Maya responded as they both seemed to forget the rain.

_Do it now._ "I wanted to tell you that…I am ready to move on."

"Move on." Maya repeated as she felt a pain in her heart.

Seeing the pain that flashed through her eyes, Mitsuomi quickly continued. "I mean that I want to forget about everything that has happened in the past. I want to start from scratch. But I don't want to do it alone. Maya, I want you by my side. What I'm trying to say is I-I-I…"

"I love you."

**There's no use looking back or wondering**

**Because love is a strange and funny thing**

**No matter how hard I try and try I just can't say goodbye**

**No ****no no no**

Mitsuomi froze. Had he heard her right? "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Maya said getting louder each time. Before Mitsuomi could move Maya ran forward and threw her arms around him. Mitsuomi heard soft sobs as she buried her face in his chest. "I don't care about the past or anything that has happened." Maya said as she looked up into the golden eyes she had fallen in love with. "I just want to be with you. I fell in love with you two years ago and I have never stopped loving you."

"I love you too Maya. I pushed you away after finding out about my heart because I didn't want you to have to bear the pain of losing someone else you cared about. But even still, that does not excuse everything that I have done. I don't deserve someone like you."

"I don't care. All I need is you Mitsuomi. Just you."

**I've never had a dream come true**

**Till the day I found you**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**

**You'll always be my baby**

It was Mitsuomi who cried this time. A single tear ran down his face as he pulled Maya into a tight embrace. "I love you more than words can describe Maya." Releasing his hold on Maya they only partially separated as they looked into each others eyes. Slowly they began to close the distance between as arms encircled waist and neck as their faces came closer. They stopped so close they could feel their breath on one another's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I love you exchanged as lips finally met in a moment years in the making. Expressing emotions that had been held inside for far too long.

**I never found the words to say (words to say)**

**You're the one I think about each day (each day)**

**And I know no matter where life takes me to**

**A part of me will always be**

When they finally separated for air they could do nothing but smile.

"I've waited years to do that Maya." Mitsuomi said lovingly to her.

"Then we better make up for some of that time you spent waiting." Maya said as she pulled him back in for a passionate soul searing kiss.

Though neither noticed, the thrashing rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to shine. Two lovers lost, but brought together in a rain not full of regret, but a rain that washed away the pain of the past so the sun could shine on a brighter future.

**A part of me will always be with you**

_A/N: the first one in the box. I just happened to hear this song the other day and I thought it fit these two perfectly. __That quote at the top is from Elfen Lied. I heard it and had to throw it in as well.__Read and let me know what you think of it. __Later._


End file.
